


Hostage Situation

by guineamania



Category: Glee
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Politics, Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a politician's son Blaine was well aware that he may be kidnapped once in his life time. <br/>That didn't mean it was any less terrifying when it did happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

When Blaine woke up his first thought was a series of words you would not say in front of your mother. He was blindfolded and his head thumped like someone had shut a door on it. Even to an idiot it was clear that he had been kidnapped. But the strange bit was the Blaine wasn’t even a stranger to being kidnapped. Geoffrey Anderson, Blaine’s father, was the vice president of the United States, a major league politician for as long as Blaine could remember, and ever since he was a child there had always been the lingering threat of kidnapping present. He had even had a bodyguard trailing him everywhere. What had happened to Chad anyway? Something bad must have happened for Chad to let him be taken. Blaine laughed to himself, he was more concerned about his bodyguard’s fate than his own. The blindfold was ripped off and light bombarded his vision. Once it had cleared Blaine looked around almost frantically trying to work out where he could be. His heart sunk, it was a hotel and bags were already by the door. This was just a stopping point.

There was only one person guarding him, and he was wearing a ski mask. If they were trying to disguise their identities then he may be able to get out of here safely. Even if it was at the sacrifice of a large portion of his father’s pay check. A water bottle was thrust in his face and Blaine drank from it eagerly. Yes it could be drugged but there was no point making himself sick now. He needed all his strength to either ride this out or get out. Because he would get out of here. The man took the water away and escorted him to the toilet before the blindfold was tied back on. They did not exchange any words throughout. So that was how it was going to be. It took all of Blaine’s mental power not to struggle as the brute manipulated his body. The handcuffs round his wrists were replaced with a zip tie with duct tape over, his feet were bound in the same position with duct tape pinning his legs together as well. They were certainly through. “You don’t have to do this, my father will make sure nothing happens to you if you just let me go. I will tell the police not to hunt for you if you just walk away now,” Blaine began pleading with his captor. Soon he would be completely helpless and that terrified Blaine more than this whole incident did.  
“Shut up kid,” the goon hissed, slapping Blaine with an almighty thwack. That sent Blaine head reeling, he couldn’t resist as the brute forced open his mouth to shove a cloth ball inside and duct tape over. He was helpless and slung over the man’s shoulder. This was not going well.

XXX

Kurt knew all the potential dangers when he agreed to date Blaine all those years ago. But as it had been six years without an incident he was getting sloppy. So when he returned home to find Chad on the floor unconscious he knew exactly what had gone on. He burst into action with Chad’s voice in his head. First he needed to pack a bag with all his important items and anything that had information about him, Blaine or Chad. Then he had to call an ambulance for Chad and call Mr Anderson. Then he had to go stay with a friend and not go back to the apartment for any reason what so ever. He did it all in a blur until the call with Mr Anderson. “Thank you for informing me Kurt, the special service will be on it immediately. I need you to go to your friend Rachel’s. That was where you and Blaine arranged if there were any problems right?” Geoffrey continued, he was so calm. That was exactly was Kurt needed right now. His husband had been kidnapped. When he got to Rachel’s the news finally sunk in and she found him crying on her door step with four suitcases. Of course he could stay with her, for as long as they needed.

XXX

Blaine kicked and wriggled on the man’s shoulder but the giant was too strong for him. In a flash of motion Blaine landed flat on his back on a hard unforgiving surface. A click informed him of the situation; he was in the trunk of some sort of car. This was not going to be pleasant. The car raced off and Blaine was thrown back against the side. His head cracked against the metal and everything went woozy. He could feel the blood trickling down the back of his neck. The liquid loosened the blindfold but there was no point removing it. It was dark enough anyway and he didn’t want any more trouble. So instead he decided to count. It was settling and a way to determine how much time had passed in that dark small space. When he got to around four and a half hours the car ground to a halt on what sounded like gravel and Blaine tensed. By the end of the drive, he was battered and bruised and was slightly concerned about the pool of blood his cheek was currently resting in. The boot was clicked open and Blaine was hauled out. “For god’s sake, we said rough him up a bit not kill him!” a new voice shouted, it sounded like a woman but through the fuzz in Blaine’s head he couldn’t be sure.  
“It’s not my fault the kids weak, I didn’t kill him okay,” another voice peaked up, they must have passed the car over along the way. The blindfold was wrenched off and Blaine whimpered slightly at the blazing sunlight.   
“Just get him inside and get Mira to look him over,” the woman continued and his ride began to move. Blaine found himself letting out a small moan as the world shifted. Everything hurt. One thing stuck out in his mind. They weren’t wearing masks. They were not planning on letting him go.

XXX

Kurt couldn’t sleep. Blaine had been missing for six hours now and no one knew anything. Chad was okay and was back on duty watching over Kurt just in case they tried to go for him as well. They all doubted it but the familiarity was a comfort for Kurt’s fried nerves. His phone vibrated and let out a shrill ringing pulling Kurt from his thoughts painfully. It was an unknown number. It could be Blaine. “Hello?” Kurt asked, his voice full of unbridled hope.  
“Is this Kurt Anderson-Hummel?” an unknown voice asked.  
“Yes who’s speaking?” Kurt asked, he was out of bed and shaking Chad awake before putting it on speaker. Something just felt off about all of this.   
“I have your husband. You have two hours to get to his father,” the voice stated before hanging up. For Kurt it was as if time stopped, he couldn’t move, he could barely breathe.   
“Kurt, come on, you have to be strong for Blaine. I will call his father. They have a jet that is stationed at JFK,” Chad soothed him and Kurt snapped back to reality. It took about an hour and a half to fly to Washington. They did not have long. 

When Kurt arrived he was hurried into Geoffrey Anderson’s office with Chad. They arrived fifteen minutes early and Kurt’s phone was plugged into a tracking device and a speaker so they could all listen. Everything was prepared. The phone rang and Geoffrey answered it without looking. “Hello?” he questioned. That moment lasted a life time and Kurt held his breath through the silence.  
“Is this Geoffrey Anderson?” the crackly voice on the other end of the line asked, breaking the tense silence.  
“It is,” he replied within an instant.   
“We have your son captive and demand a ransom of $1 million dollars, do you accept?” the voice asked and it was clear the hearts of everyone in the room dropped, they couldn’t play around with that much money. One of the tech support gestured for Geoffrey to stall for time.  
“I need proof of life before I accept,” Geoffrey blurted out. This request didn’t seem to faze the kidnappers. I fell silent for a moment, the tension grew.  
“Dad?” a voice carried through the speakers, it was Blaine. Kurt nearly sobbed with relief.  
“It’s me B, we’re going to get you out of there,” Geoffrey began trying to comfort his son from so far away.  
“Dad, is Chad okay? The way they hit him I’m concerned he wasn’t wearing a mask,” Blaine continued. Kurt was so proud of him, his voice was strong and didn’t waver at all. Although that was an odd statement to come out with.  
“Chad’s okay and you will be too,” Geoffrey continued but he eyes were locked with Chad’s. The bodyguard looked as if he had seen a ghost and was hurriedly talking to one of the hostage negotiators.  
“So do you accept our deal?” the original voice asked and nothing could prepare Kurt for what he heard next.  
“No.”

XXX

Blaine was dragged into a big hall after the doctor had finished examining his head. The blindfold had never been put back on and so Blaine could take in his surroundings. He was being held captive in a mansion. If someone had a mansion then why would they need to kidnap the vice president’s son for ransom? The wide open windows looked out into woodland with the glimpse of fields in the distance. Not another building in sight. If he tried to run then he would either be caught or die before meeting another person. However it looked like a lived in house. There were boxes piled in the corners and a large bookcase almost covered one wall. He captors threw him to the floor in the corner before settling on chairs themselves around a table. After about twenty minutes, Blaine began to doze off but he could hear them talking. “We have to do it now,” the woman stated snatching the phone off the wood.   
“The boss won’t like it if this all starts without him,” the first man replied, his voice hesitant.   
“The boss also won’t like it if we are off schedule!” the woman exclaimed and dialled a number, clicking it onto speaker phone so the other goon could hear too. “Is this Kurt Anderson-Hummel speaking?” the woman asked and Kurt’s voice filtered through the device. It was Kurt. Kurt was okay. The rest was all just a blur but Kurt was okay. That was all that mattered. 

Blaine had no way of telling how much time passed but another man arrived quite a while later. He must be the boss, the suave suit and regal posture made sure of it. “We were just about to ring. He should be with them now,” the woman explained, it was as if Blaine wasn’t there.   
“Fine, carry on. You get the boy a drink and bring him over here,” the boss ordered and the goon that brought him here shuffled over and tore the duct tape off Blaine’s lips. He muffled a cry and spat out the cloth at the brute’s face. That earned him another slap. However he still greedily gulped down the water that was offered to him. By the time he had finished, the woman was on the phone and he was hauled over onto the car. “Talk,” the boss instructed and the phone was placed in front of him.   
“Dad?” Blaine questioned, praying it was his dad not Kurt. He had to get a message across and if it was Kurt he would be distracted by his love.  
“It’s me B, we’re going to get you out of there,” Geoffrey began and Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Chad would know what he meant, it was Chad who trained him to do this.  
“Dad, is Chad okay? The way they hit him I’m concerned he wasn’t wearing a mask,” Blaine continued, praying his captors would not suspect a thing. If Chad knew they were not wearing masks he would know not to go through with the exchange. They would kill him quicker if they knew they were getting what they wanted  
“Chad’s okay and you will be too,” Geoffrey continued but he was shaken. The phone was taken away and given back to the woman.  
“So do you accept our deal?” she asked and Blaine squeezed his eyes closed. This was going to hurt but it had to be  
“No.”  
“Then we will kill your son?” the woman questioned but they were all shaken.   
“I will not pay you,” Geoffrey repeated himself and hung up.   
“What do we do now boss? Your informant was certain Mr Anderson would pay for his son,” the man added but the boss was not listening.   
“Put him up in the attic, I know of some other parties that may pay well for the vice president’s son,” he sighed and Blaine was hauled to his feet with a lot more force than necessary and dragged up the stared, his feet still bound. 

The attic was a small bedroom with low ceilings and a bed in the corner. That was where Blaine was thrown and the bounds on his feet cut. Blaine had the sense not to try and kick out or stop him as the duct tape was reapplied over his mouth and he was left, plunged into darkness once again. Blaine closed his eyes and curled up into as much of a ball as he could with bound arms. He had to be strong. Kurt would never let his father give up on him. Kurt would make sure they found him. It was all going to be okay.

The next morning Blaine was awoken but his door being pressed open and two new men walking in with the boss. “Is this him?” one of them asked, pulling Blaine up by his hair causing tears to leak out of his eyes. However looking up he was stunning into stillness. The one stood back by the door was Chad. Chad was here.   
“Yes,” Chad hissed and suddenly the house was thrown into chaos. Doors were kicked down and FBI agents swarmed the mansion with guns raised. Blaine found himself laid in Chad’s arms with his head resting against the bodyguard’s chest. He was safe, they had found him. 

XXX

Kurt had been left pacing in Geoffrey Anderson’s office once they had worked out where Blaine was being held. It had been hours since they had left but he had been taken to North Carolina, which was quite a while away. The captors were so shaken they seemed to have forgotten to turn the phone off so the signal could be traced. He just needed Blaine. He needed his husband back home. The door creaked open and Kurt saw Mr Anderson stood in the doorway. “They found him. He’s in the hospital but he’s doing okay. We are flying down there now,” he explained, Kurt nearly collapsed with relief. His legs gave way but the chair was thankfully in the right place. 

Blaine was there. He was asleep in a hospital bed but he was alive and safe. His husband’s eyes flickered open and a smile twitched at his lips. “Hey beautiful,” he croaked. It was then Kurt knew they were going to be okay. It was going to be hard and there would be more protection around them but there were going to be okay.  
“Long time no see honey,” Kurt choked back before engulfing Blaine in a mammoth hug.

**Author's Note:**

> The house I imagined was this one for reference: http://www.luxuryrealestate.com/residential/2362200-8007-denholme-dr-waxhaw-nc-28173-8007-denholme-dr-waxhaw-north-carolina-united-states#10
> 
> Also if you are a writer then I am running a Glee Big Bang! It has just been set up and I haven't had many sign up yet so I would be delighted if anyone wanted to take part!  
> Here is the link: http://gleebangbonanza.livejournal.com/  
> Thanks!


End file.
